WhEn ChIbIs AtTaCk!
by Vudeja
Summary: well the title pretty much explains it for you but it only starts out with chibi wolfs rain. so plz r
1. Default Chapter

So I was talking to my little brother last night and I taught him to whenever he hears someone says "oh my god, it's a Chibi" I taught him to reply as" oh my god it's a bishonen(or if it's a girl bishojo)" so he is my inspiration for this story enjoy please R&R .  
  
Default chapter  
  
Two girls were sitting in a living room when wolfs rain came to an end.  
  
"awe, man is it on again" Yume asked while yawning  
  
"I don't think so let me check" kagai send as she look at the guide  
  
"oh o well I think we should sleep anyways, kagai" Yume said while leaving the room  
  
kagai just was just staring at the TV when she swore that she saw a lunar flower outside but it must have been her eyes playing tricks on her. But then again it was a full moon that night. So she made a wish..  
  
"I wish that me and Yume could go to the bishi world but a world were the bishis were chibis" she said as she slowly faded off into the darkness of her sleep  
  
okay so that's just the default chapter it will get better I promise. runs over and huggles Chibi higei   
  
CH: if you review you get a cookie! 


	2. Chibi wofs rain!

THE NEXT MORNING

chapter 1: chibi wolfs rain

"Hey..." "Hey, you..." "Wake up, I'm hungry..."

Staring at the cub for a second, she tried to cope with having a tiny wolf on her bed

she was torn between running for dear life or huggling the plushie-like figure she settled for squealing in the distance, she heard Kagai's voice squealing too

MEANWHILE

kagai was sleeping on the couch and then a little brown wolf was scratching her and yelping for food

kagai looked at it and could tell that it was higei

in the doorway were a dark Grey cub and a brown cub

" KAWAI!"

she could tell they were toboe and tsume, Yume went in and grabbed a steak and set it down

the cubs attacked it all the cubs whimpered and higei just was sitting there and wagging his tail with his tough out of the side off his mouth kagai gave him a whole steak

" cutie!"

Yume squealed something that sounded like "KAWAIICHIBIOOKAMI!"

all on the cubs winced and put their paws over their ears then they gave up and went into their illusion

"CHIBIS!"

CK: can we go hunt? pleeease?

Yume stared at kiba he was doing the chibi eyes

" must resist the chibiness can not too cute"

"FINE! but no house pets. only rodents.

squirrels and bunnies at the max."

"yay"

kagai looked horrified

"NOT THE SQUIRRELS!"

Yume glared.

"nooooooooooooooooo"

"YES THE SQUIRRELS!"

"OR DO YOU WANT HIGEI AND TOBOE TO STARVE?!"

chibi higei looked at kagai and asked" do have any more food kagai-sama?"

" lemme check ok"

chibi higei just nodded and followed her

" umm I have a roast and a t bone wait wait 2 t bones"

kagai said calmly to the chibi

" yeah ill eat what ever you got, kagai-sama"

all chibi's looked up at the naming of meat and they all run over to kagai

"whoa, guys whoa I don't know if I have enough for everyone but here it goes" kagai said while throwing 2 pieces of meat saving the 3rd just for higei.

"omigod, Yume chibis are harder to take care of then I thought"

"I couldn't agree more with you kagai"

as the day closed we were very very tired over that day but what we didn't know was that it was going to get a whole lot worse over the coarse of the next few days


	3. ahh! chibi yu yu hakusho

the next morning

chapter 2: chibized yu yu hakusho

"c'mon Yusuke that's not funny" an all to familiar voice yelled out

"yes it is Yoko its hilarious" chibi Yusuke was laughing his head of while pointing at chibi Yoko kurama whose hair was filled with gum and M&M's

"wow I didn't know gum could be used that way!" chibi kuwabara said

"I have no part of this" chibi hiei said not knowing who or what he was standing on just to make himself look taller

Yume awoke up to find a chibi hiei standing on her she screamed so loud that she woke everyone up in the whole house

"Yume sama what is it?" chibi kiba asked Yume

kagai walked into the room and literally fainted it was a chibi Yusuke standing right In front of her

"what's up with the chick?" chibi Yusuke asked kuwabara

before kuwabara could answer kagai picked up Yusuke and literally squeezed him to death.

"omg it's a chibi Yusuke"

Yume was literally holding on to the chibi hiei, like she was never letting go. Then chibi Yoko walks out of the bathroom

"Yusuke now look what you made me do"

Chibi Kurama walked out of the bathroom with a Mohawk

"omigod kurama what did you do to your hair?" Yume asked him

"umm.. I ...um "

"its soooooo cute"

"it is?" Yusuke, kurama, hiei and kagai all said in unison

"hey how come they wont play with us any more" chibi kiba said

"yeah, I know we should plan a revolt!" toboe said

"but isn't that too I dunno..." higei started

"obvious" tsume finished for him

"ok its settled we start to plan a revolt starting..." chibi kiba started

"after naptime" he finished

"okay"


	4. ahh! Chibi inu yasha

chapter:3 ahh! Chibi inu yasha

"Yume I don't think I can do this any more" kagai said breathing heavily

"im right there with you kagai but I like chibis but I didn't know they were such a handful" yume replied

"oh man and I thought some bishis would be more of a handfull... hey hey what if miroku was a chibi ?"

"kagai! Don't jinks us and besides a chibi miroku would peek up your skirt"

"oh right.... Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" kagai screamed as something lifted up her leather skirt

"what now?!"

"we got ourselves a peeper" kagai said as she picked up the chibi

"you were right I cursed us"

"oh man kagai im gonna kill you don't we have enough chibis already"

"you think so c'mon yume how could you refuse look how cute he is" kagai said as miroku buried his face in her chest and then fell asleep

"umm kagai if that's miroku then weres the rest of they gang"

"I dunno" she said as she cradled miroku

"hmm.." yume was looking around when...

"wha haaa" came an extremly high voice

"goch ya"

"oh no!" yume said as she caught the chibi inu falling from up above

"beware of my boomerang" sango yelled out trying to pick up the giant boomerang

"maybe not"

"Kagai!!!!!!!!!!!!" yume screamed in the distance

"what!!!!!!!!!... umm oh no" kagai yelled as a chibi inu came and tripped her she hit her head and past out

"Kagai!" yume said while running over to kagai to wake her help

"wake up you baka" she said as she hit kagai on the face

"im up im up"

"good! Alright you yell louder gather up the chibis"

"okay.... CHIBIS!!! CAME TO THE LIVING ROOM!!!!"

then you could hear little stomping feet and in about 2 minutes they were all in the living room

"okay now were all going to take a nap okay"

"OK!!" all the chibis said at once

"and first one asleep gets a cookie when they wake up" yume added in

"okay lets go" and they both walked out and closed the doors

"kagai if I see another chibi im gonna go nuts"

"oh well in that case you shouldn't look down" kagai pointed and laying on the floor was a chibi sonic

"oh, no!"

"oh, yes!"


	5. bring on the hedgehog

Chapter 3: bring on the hedgehog

Sitting on the ground was a little blue spike with red shoes and little white gloves

"oh my god it's a little sonic!!!!!" kagai yelled out ( she loves sonic)

"oh god here we go" Yume said ( she hates sonic)

around the corner you could see a little yellow two tailed fox Yume ran over and grabbed it

"oh my god its so cute! Kagai who is this?"

"that's tails one of Sonics friends" kagai replied

"KAWAII!!!"

While the two girls were glowering over the little aliens ( aliens cause there from planet freedom)

A loud boom could be heard from the living room

"ha, ha I broke the wa-all" a high voice said no yelled out

"hey it's knuckles!" kagai said whilst running over to the little red echidna who was wearing his hat ( the treasure hunting one with 3 stars on it)

"kagai...?"

"yes"

"who's that in the corner?" in the corner of the room where all the chibis are you could see a small kid with brown hair a red and white t- shirt and sneakers it was none other than...

"Chris!"

"who's Chris?"

"well in sonic x Chris was the human kid who found sonic and became his good friend when sonic and the gang dropped in on earth for a rude awakening"

"oh ok..."

standing next to Chris was a little chao, a Chibi cream and a Chibi Amy who was a little too pink for Yume's liking

"well at least Chris is a human" Yume said

"yeah but were still missing 2 some ones"

"who and who?" Yume asked

"I'm glad you asked Yume were missing rouge , shadow and eggman"

"hey that's 3 some ones"

"well sorry I was never good in math"

they began to search the hose quietly being careful not to wake any one up Yume turned the corner and almost screamed but contained herself at the little eggman AKA: dr. robotnik who was tinkering with forks and other sharp objects in the kitchen

"ok one down only 2 to go"

they found rouge in the basement and shadow sleeping upstairs in the hall

"ok well lets go check on the chibis kagai"

"right!"

they both walked downstairs to the living room

"hey guys were... back"

"wher.. where are...?"

"WHERE ARE ALL THE CHIBIS!!!!!!!!!!??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both screeched in unison

oh look a cliffie might not update for a while school starts soon but probably buy the end of November this story will be done and war begins on chapter I don't know maybe 49 but I might have to split it up into 3 parts WhEn ChIbIs AtTaCk and wHeN bIsHiEs AtTaCk and the last one THE WAR

I hope that you are enjoying this story so far and plz review when you have a chance like right after you read this REVIEW!!!!!!.


End file.
